Adore, Adore
by Vi-Lutz
Summary: У Беллы плачевное финансовое положение. Может ли одна ночь с Эдвардом решить все ее проблемы?


**Оригинальное название: **Adore, Adore

**Автор: **ooza

**Переводчик: **Vi-Lutz

**Рейтинг: **М

**Диклеймер: **герои принадлежат Стефани Майер, история – автору.

**Саммари: **У Беллы плачевное финансовое положение. Может ли одна ночь с Эдвардом решить все ее проблемы?

_- Что ты хочешь делать со мной? – спросила она._

_- Все._

**Предупреждение от автора: **эта история была написана по одной единственной причине – описать грязное поведение людей. Очень, очень грязное. Присутствуют сексуальные половые акты между двумя взрослыми людьми на уровне согласия. Если какое-либо из обстоятельств/описаний/событий в этой истории оскорбляют Вас, то, пожалуйста, прекратите читать.

**От переводчика: **что ж. Очередной миник-перевод по «Сумеркам» от меня. Знаете, что-то я так давно этим не занималась, что захотелось чего-то новенького. Вот и откопала этот миник. Завлек он меня своим названием, ибо безумно люблю трек Иова. Ну а потом я прочла половину и решила, что нужно переводить. Хм, и пожалела, что прочла ТОЛЬКО половину хд Просто не думала, что все там потом будет настолько детально описано + не ожидала, что Эдвард в этом фике такой извращенец. Это просто не укладывается в моей голове. Да и, черт, мне даже немного стыдно за этот фик, но раз уж я начала его переводить, то я и закончила. Были в этом фф фразочки, от которых даже я краснела. Ну и я вырезала небольшой кусок в конце, ибо ну просто не выдержала. Правда. Это настолько жутко, что читать неприятно, а уж переводить тем более. Так что извиняйте, обойдемся без этого куска, думаю, автор не обидится. Ну и, собственно, неприятного вам прочтения.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adore, Adore<strong>_

. . .

_Обожай меня, обожай меня,  
>Но прежде преклонись,<br>Но прежде преклонись!  
>Обожай меня, обожай меня,<br>Звезда рождена!  
>Ты начинаешь падать<br>Вниз на колени  
>И обожать меня!<em>

_Yoav_

. . .

- Спасибо, что подвезла, Джейн, - сказала я, когда открыла пассажирскую дверь.

- Без проблем. Я должна тебе за то, чтобы ты подменишь меня завтра. Прости, что дотянула до последнего и не сказала.

- Обращайся в любое время, - заверила ее я. – Мне нужно нарабатывать часы.

- Спасибо, Белла. Увидимся.

- Пока.

Мои ноги тут же запротестовали, когда я вылезла из автомобиля. Ходить в новых туфлях в течение двенадцати часов было плохой идеей, но у меня не было времени, чтобы разносить их, а старые туфли были совсем изношены. Я похромала к парадной двери своего жилого комплекса, остановившись у блестящих серебряных почтовых ящиков. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, когда я в последний раз получала письмо. В этом не было смысла. Не то, чтобы я могла оплатить каждые счета, которые, вероятно, были там. Со вздохом я открыла ящик и достала оттуда пачку писем, усердно пытаясь не замечать ярко-розовый конверт, который, конечно, обозначал, что какой-то из счетов был просрочен.

Неохотно я продолжила свой путь к лестнице. Как бы я ни любила ездить на лифте, я не хотела идти пешком в другой конец прихожей. К счастью, моя квартира была на втором этаже, а не на шестом. Я вздохнула от облегчения, когда не увидела опечатанную пленкой дверь своей квартиры. Вчера была официально просрочена моя квартплата на девяносто дней…

Я сняла обувь прежде, чем дверь закрылась позади меня, и бросила стопку писем на постоянно возрастающую кучу остальных, лежавших на кухонном столе, решив, что разберусь со всем этим завтра, когда получу зарплату. Я не привыкла получать чеки два раза в неделю; это плохо сказывалось на бюджете. По крайней мере, у меня была работа, даже если она была совсем поганой.

Я шлепнулась на диван, поглядывая на часы. Если я сейчас лягу спать, то просплю шесть часов, и это без ужина и душа – обе вещи, в которых я отчаянно нуждалась. Возможно, если я прикрою глаза не несколько минут…

Громкий удар в дверь заставил меня подскочить. Это совсем было не похоже на поздний светский визит. Я посмотрела в глазок и встретилась со знакомым лицом. Я не знала этого человека лично, но я смогла признать его. Полагаю, он жил на одном из верхних этажей, поскольку мы несколько раз пересекались на лестничной клетке. Он был высоким и худощавым с бронзовыми крашеными волосами, которые всегда спадали на его зеленые глаза. О, также у него была хорошая задница. Я знала это, потому что всякий раз, когда он проходил мимо, я всегда оборачивалась, чтобы оценить его вид сзади.

Мое сердце бешено забилось в груди. Я посмотрела вниз, увидев, во что я одета, и застонала. Я все еще была в своей рабочей одежде – черная юбка и обтягивающая белая футболка с гигантским пятном горчицы на ней. Не то, чтобы это имело значение. Он, вероятно, получил часть моей почты по ошибке или что-нибудь еще, но уж точно не пришел просто поздороваться как дружелюбный сосед.

- Привет, - застенчиво поприветствовала его я после того, как открыла дверь.

Сначала показалось, что он был удивлен увидеть меня, как будто мы махнулись ролями, и это я постучала в его дверь. Он по-детски улыбнулся, и я не могла не заметить его губы и прямые жемчужные зубы. А я падка на ребят с хорошими зубами. – Здравствуйте, вы мисс Свон? – спросил он столь гладких бархатным голосом, что у меня подогнулись колени.

- Да, - ответила я. Его чрезмерно формальный тон застал врасплох. – Пожалуйста, зови меня Беллой.

- Белла, - повторил он. – Красивое имя. Белла, могу я войти?

- Эм-м… - ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и я инстинктивно крепко схватилась за дверную ручку. – Зачем?

Он склонился ко мне, улыбка все еще играла на его губах. Он был так близко, что я могла чувствовать его запах. Он чертовски шикарно пахнул.

- Мы должны поговорить о твоей просроченной квартплате.

С моих губ слетел маниакальный смех, и я хлопнула рукой по рту. – Прости, а кто ты, черт возьми, такой?

- Твой арендодатель, - он выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, очевидно, будучи рассерженным из-за моей реакции.

- О, да? С каких это пор? – огрызнулась я.

- С этих самых.

Мое веселье сменилось раздражением. – На всякий случай, если ты не знаешь, это здание принадлежит Карлайлу Каллену, и как я посмотрю, тебе приблизительно двадцать лет, что говорит о том, что ты очень молод, чтобы быть им, - я попыталась хлопнуть дверью прямо перед его лицом, но он был быстрее. Его протянутая рука препятствовала тому, чтобы дверь закрылась.

- Меня зовут Эдвард Каллен, - он убрал руку от двери и протянул ее мне. – Прости, я должен был представиться с самого начала.

- О, - я пожала ее, не желая быть грубой и, если честно, не желая показать ему свой шок, потому что после этого откровения я теперь даже и не знала, что делать.

- Мой отец занятой человек. Я недавно вступил во владение вместо него. Поверь мне, если бы я был главным три месяца назад, твой отказ платить не прошел бы незамеченным. Фактически я пытался отыскать тебя в течение прошлых нескольких недель, но ты, кажется, никогда не бываешь дома.

- Что я могу сказать в свое оправдание? Я много работаю.

- Хм-м, - он мгновение оглядывал меня, явно оценивая, небольшая хмурость сформировалась на его лице. – Могу я теперь войти?

- Зачем? – резко спросила я, но все же отступила назад. Эдвард вошел в мою квартиру и спокойно закрыл дверь позади себя.

- Мне нужна оплата. Можешь заплатить половину того, что должна?

- Нет.

- За один месяц? – я покачала головой, и он вздохнул. – Ты должна заплатить мне _чем-то._

- Я не могу, понимаешь? – почти вскрикнула я. – Завтра мне выдадут зарплату. Тогда и приходи.

- Сколько? – скептически спросил он.

- Я не знаю. Возможно, на месячную квартплату хватит, - на сей раз мой ответ был высказан побежденным голосом, а не возмущенным.

- Послушай, я не хочу тебя выселять, понимаешь?

- Так не выселяй.

Он провел рукой по лицу и снова вздохнул. Его глаза осмотрели мою квартиру и остановились на большой стопке писем на столе. – Счета?

- Не твое дело.

- Оу-у-у, дерзкая. Мне нравится это.

Я громко усмехнулась.

- Белла…

- Мисс Свон, - исправила его я, проговорив сквозь зубы.

- _Мисс Свон_, - ухмыльнулся он. – Смогли бы вы прийти к… альтернативному соглашению?

- Например? Как план погашения? Это не необходимо. Я заплачу, когда получу деньги. Обещаю.

- Нет, не как график погашения, - он облизал свои губы, когда его глаза жадно прошлись по моему телу. Мне потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду.

- О, нет! Исключено. Абсолютно нет.

Выражение его лица потемнело, и его бровь изогнулась.

- Нет, - повторила я.

- Да, брось. Это будет забавно.

- Я не проститутка! – завопила я. – Как ты смеешь?

- Как я смею? Я пытаюсь помочь тебе.

- Ты пытаешься воспользоваться мною. Это сексуальное домогательство! Я могу выдвинуть обвинения.

- Я не домогаюсь до тебя, - начал спорить он.

- Нет, домогаешься. Ты угрожаешь выселить меня, если я не займусь с тобой сексом.

- Нет, я угрожаю выселить тебя, если ты не заплатишь арендную плату, что должна. Если ты забыла, ты подписала арендный договор. Я просто предлагаю тебе легкую возможность стереть часть долга. Кроме того, я ничего не говорил о сексе.

- Да, но это то, что ты имел в виду. Это все еще считается.

- Послушай, если хочешь платить, это прекрасно. Но я не могу дать тебе больше времени. Если завтра у тебя не будет арендной платы, по крайней мере, за один месяц…

- Ты выселишь меня?

- Я пришлю тебе официальное уведомление, да.

Я протерла глаза, перед тем как впиться в него взглядом сквозь сердитые слезы.

- Я, очевидно, злоупотребил своим гостеприимством, - Эдвард достал бумажник из своего заднего кармана и вытащил оттуда визитную карточку. – Позвони мне, когда у тебя будут деньги. Завтра, - пояснил он и положил карточку на стол, быстро выйдя из квартиры.

Спала я ужасно, во сне меня преследовали все события этого дня. Я мечтала о том, чтобы меня вытащили из квартиры, чтобы я пришла домой и увидела все здание с моим без вести пропавшим имуществом, чтобы мне позвонили мои раздельно живущие родители и пригласили к себе домой. Самые яркие мечты вовлекли Эдварда. И это было настолько реально. Вес его тела, когда он двигался сверху меня. Звук его бархатистого голоса, который становился все громче с каждым толчком его бедер. Теплота его дыхания, когда он шептал мне, что я была его маленькой грязной шлюшкой.

Я приняла вертикальное положение на кровати. Мое сердце колотилось в бешеном ритме, и я была покрыта холодным потом. Я попыталась заблокировать видения в своей голове. Больше всего меня тревожило то, что за всю свою жизнь я все так и не поняла, наслаждаюсь ли я своими картинками в голове или нет.

Будучи неспособной снова заснуть, я встала с кровати. Я бы лучше приехала пораньше на работу, чем оставалась здесь. С надеждой, что это отвлечет меня от моего текущего затруднительного положения, я приняла душ, оделась и покинула свою квартиру как можно быстрее. Чертова ходьба пешком. К счастью, идти мне не слишком далеко. Мои ноги сегодня чувствовали себя намного лучше, нежели чем вчера.

Утром работа шла медленно, так как было мало посетителей, поэтому работа особо не отвлекла меня так, как я этого хотела. Мой разум все обдумывал предложение Эдварда и груду счетов, что лежала на моем кухонном столе. Я очень не хотела просить помощи, и я не взяла бы у кого-либо деньги, даже если бы мне просто предложили. Ничего не делать тоже не вариант. Джейн могла бы предложить мне свою помощь, но ее не было рядом.

- Безумно медленный день, - пробормотала Таня, другая официантка, когда я присела во время своего перерыва. – Кстати, чеки уже готовы, - она бросила конверт на стол передо мной.

Рассматривание белого прямоугольника принесло мгновенное облегчение. Было такое чувство, что гигантский вес был снят с моих плеч. К сожалению, когда я открыла его, вес снова вернулся на свое место. – Чертовы налоги, - пробормотала я.

- Ага, скажи это еще раз.

- Мне нужно найти высокооплачиваемую работу. Высокооплачиваемую _наличными _работу. Это смешно.

- Ты всегда можешь продать себя за деньги, - подразнила Таня, но комментарий пришелся слишком близко к сердцу. Я почувствовала себя отвратительно.

- Это ужасная идея.

- Не совсем, - размышляла она. – Я имею в виду плата за секс. Для меня это звучит как забава. Ну, правда, придется избегать зараженных СПИДом и просто жутких психически больных, но кроме этого…

- Спасибо за предложение, - произнесла я с сарказмом.

- О, моя сладкая шлюшка.

- Ха-ха.

Она бросила в меня влажную тряпку, но я успела увернуться в последнюю минуту, и она пролетела у меня над головой.

- Или, ну ты знаешь, мы можем работать здесь всю оставшуюся часть наших жизней.

А разве это не было правдой?

Я сидела в подсобке после того, как моя смена закончилась. В одной руке я держала свою ничтожную зарплату; в другой я вращала визитную карточку Эдварда. Этого чека хватило бы как раз на то, чтобы покрыть один месяц. Тогда бы я избавилась от него, но надолго ли? Не пришел бы он двумя неделями позже? И что насчет моих других счетов? Если бы я могла оплатить квартплату хотя бы за один месяц, мои другие счета никуда не испарятся.

Предложение Эдвард казалось мне все лучше и лучше.

Пойдя против своих суждений, я взяла трубку и набрала его номер.

- Я просто узнаю поподробнее, - сказала я себе. – Я ведь ничего не совершу.

- Каллен Пропертис, - ответил бархатный голос.

- Эдвард?

- Говорите.

- Это Белла. Белла Свон, - нервно проговорила я.

Что-то дернулось на том конце провода, а затем настала тишина.

- Мисс Свон, - его голос был тих. – Я не ожидал услышать вас так скоро.

- Да, ну… - я сделала паузу, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть. – Послушай, я хотела поговорить с тобой о том, что мы обсуждали вчера.

- А?

- О… дополнительных способах оплаты, - поежилась я, когда эти слова слетели с моего рта.

- О, - он, казалось, был удивлен. – Есть что-нибудь специфическое в мыслях?

- Вообще-то я надеялась, что ты расскажешь мне подробнее.

- Хм-м, - я задержала дыхание, пока ждала его ответа. – Это не то, что стоит обсуждать по телефону.

- Пожалуйста, - получило более жалостливо, чем я предполагала. – Я просто хочу знать, чего ты от меня ожидаешь. Что я должна буду сделать.

Он вздохнул и мягко сказал: - Я не собираюсь _заставлять_ тебя делать что-либо; ты понимаешь это, правильно?

- Понимаю, - сказала я, подтверждая, что это было некое облегчение.

- Я не хочу ни на что тебя призывать, чтобы ты потом плохо себя из-за этого чувствовала.

- Это всего лишь детали. Я не уверена, на _что_ я могла бы согласиться.

- Независимо от того, что это было бы, - сказал он несколько сердито.

- Сколько погасится от моей арендной платы?

- Это зависит от того, что ты позволишь мне делать с тобой, - сказал он после короткой паузы. Его голос был грубым и ниже чем обычно, и он послал покалывание по всему моему телу.

- А что ты хочешь делать со мной? – я боялась услышать ответ, но должна была знать.

- Все.

Мое сердце начало отбивать ускоренный марш, и я сильно сглотнула. Волнение и нервы заставили скрутиться мой живот. Я почувствовала, что собираюсь разорваться.

- Мы не должны решать это прямо сейчас, - быстро сказал он. – Позволь нам просто посмотреть, что будет. Мы можем обсудить детали позже.

- Как я узнаю, что ты не поимел меня? – спросила я. Это не было чем-то, для чего мы могли бы составить контракт, и я не собиралась отдавать ему любую часть своего тела, не зная точно, что я получу взамен.

- Я полностью помышляю поиметь вас во всех позах, мисс Свон, - сказал он игриво. – Но не переживай, я обещаю действовать честно.

Впервые я серьезно рассматривала предложение Эдварда. Я не была какой-нибудь девственницей, и это был всего лишь секс. Делать с ним какие-либо грязные вещички никогда не приходило ко мне в голову. Но он был привлекательным парнем. Как раз тогда, когда я думала, что мой разум чист, на меня накатило сомнение и чувство возможной опасности. Тихий голос в моей голове сказал мне, что эта ситуация была неправильной.

- Ты все еще здесь? – спросил он с сомнением.

- Да.

- Квартира 6В, семь часов. Приноси арендную плату за месяц или сумку с нужными тебе принадлежностями, чтобы остаться на ночь. Твой выбор. Мы сможем поговорить об этом больше. О, и мисс Свон?

Я ждала.

- Наденьте юбку.

**х****xx**

Я не знала, что делать. Я взвешивали все варианты, когда принимала душ и брила ноги. Было бы намного легче, если бы я знала, чего ожидать! Я хотела знать хотя бы одну вещь, тогда бы я смогла бы хоть мысленно подготовиться. Мой разум не функционировал, когда я надевала юбку. Она не была узкой, но была короткой, и я надеялась – _если_ я решила все же сделать это – это то, что имел в виду Эдвард.

Было 19:05, когда я окончательно была готова. Я бросила свою чековую книжку и зубную щетку в свою сумку, так и не приняв решения, и пошла в сторону его квартиры.

Мой стук был тих, и часть меня надеялась, что он его просто не услышит. Эдвард, должно быть, ожидал меня, потому что тут же открыл дверь. Он стоял предо мной в паре затасканных джинсов и темно-синей футболке. Его волосы были влажными, лицо было совсем недавно побрито, а стопы были босы. Он пах чистотой и свежестью, и я почувствовала, как наклонилась ближе, чтобы сильнее вдохнуть его запах.

Его глаза просканировали голую кожу моих ног, и мое лицо покраснело под его наблюдением. Я почувствовала дискомфорт, но не могла отрицать, что части меня понравилось то, как он смотрел на меня. Его самодовольное выражение лица исчезло, когда он сосредоточился на моих пустых руках. Открывая дверь полностью, он отошел назад и впустил меня. Я осторожно ступила на территорию его квартиры.

- Мисс Свон, - поприветствовал он.

Я глубоко вздохнула перед тем, как начать разговор. – Мне нужно что-то более конкретное.

- Конкретное?

- Да. Если я собираюсь сделать это, я хочу гарантии на то, что будет после. Скажи мне, по крайней мере, одну вещь, которую только хочешь, чтобы я сделала, и что я получу взамен. Способ сказать мне, чтобы я знала, чего от тебя ожидать, - я ждала, пока Эдвард расценивал сказанные мною слова. Его выражение лица изменилось, когда он покусывал внутреннюю сторону щеки.

- Ты понимаешь, почему я не закрепляю устное соглашение, не так ли? – спросил он. – Я доверяю тебе. И мне нужно, чтобы ты доверяла мне.

- Пожалуйста?

- Я не хочу, чтобы это было вроде коммерческой сделки, - объяснил он.

- Так это так и есть.

- Это не будет походить на какое-либо из развлечений, если ты ищешь способ закончить все это как можно быстрее.

На сей раз была моя очередь раздражаться. – Просто назови хоть что-нибудь.

- Я хочу, чтобы твои губки ласкали мой член, - потребовал он, поднимая свой палец прямо пред моим лицом. – За один месяц.

Минет. Я могла предвидеть это. Это не было нечто слишком сумасшедшее, и если честно это было что-то, чего, я ожидала, он укажет мне сделать. И если это было все, что я должна была сделать, чтобы погасить месячную плату за аренду квартиры…

Я шатко выдохнула и кивнула.

Рука Эдварда остановилась на моем бедре, и он придвинулся поближе. Он опустил голову, пытаясь придвинуться к моим губам, и все это время я могла подумать. Я отвернулась и отступила назад.

Его кухня была рядом с входом, точно так же, как и я моя, и я прошла в нее. Он не издал ни звука, когда последовал за мной. Я положила руки на столешницу и наклонила голову.

Я не могла сделать это. Я не настолько уверена в себе, чтобы осуществить это. Было слишком трудно сблизиться с незнакомцем. Я бы продемонстрировала ему все свои недостатки. Эдвард был невероятно привлекательным, сексуальным, мягко говорящим человеком, который не был ослеплен любовью. Что если ему не понравится моя маленькая грудь и форма задницы? Что я буду делать, если он подумает, что я ужасна в постели? Не думаю, что я смогла бы справиться с укрощением.

Я должна была напомнить себе, что делаю это для того, чтобы продолжить жить дальше, а не для того, чтобы произвести на него впечатление.

- Хочешь выпить?

Мои глаза резко открылись. Я наблюдала за тем, как Эдвард налил немного виски в стакан и поставил его передо мной. – Пытаешься напоить меня?

- Думаю, мы должны расслабиться.

Не думаю, что _ему_ нужно расслабиться. Он, казалось, держал ситуацию в своих руках. Я притянула стакан к своим губам и сделала глоток. Жидкость потекла вниз, оставив за собой неприятную горечь. – Агх, - произнесла я, ставя стакан на столешницу. – Это отвратительно.

- У меня есть вино.

- Нет, спасибо.

Эдвард поднял стакан и вылил янтарную жидкость себе в рот. Даже его гримаса от горечи медленно сочилась сексуальной привлекательностью. Он вылил стакан прежде, чем подвинутся и встать рядом со мной.

- Я хочу, чтобы это было забавой для тебя, - его состоящий из гравия голос послал холодок по моей спине. – Только знай, что независимо от того, что мы дселаем, ты не останешься неудовлетворенной, - на сей раз он поместил обе свои руки мне на бедра. – И мы можем делать _все_, что ты хочешь, - его теплые губы коснулись моей щеки, и мне пришлось укусить губы, чтобы сохранить спокойствие. Он примерно двигал руками к передней части моего тела. Я снова отодвинулась от него. Его эрекция прижалась к моей пояснице. – Ты чувствуешь это? – спросил он, когда потерся о меня. – Целый день я был тверд. Ты не можешь вообразить все те вещи, которые я хочу проделать с тобой.

Мое дыхание сбилось, когда его руки коснулись моих оголенных бедер. Он продвинул их мне под юбку и зацепил пальцем мои трусики. Медленно он стянул их вниз по моим ногам, пока они вовсе не оказались на полу. Его тело отодвинулось от меня, когда он наклонялся. Он дернул рукой в районе моих лодыжек, и я переступила маленький кусочек ткани, чтобы он мог взять их.

Эдвард встал и повернул меня. Он обернул свои руки вокруг меня и твердо их сжал позади, когда снова прижался ко мне. Его губы мягко исследовали мою шею. Я наклонила голову назад, чтобы поощрить его продолжать. Я все еще нервничала, но мое желание этого парня победило.

Он двинул руку к передней части моего тела и провел рукой у меня между ног. – Отдайся мне, - прошептал он. – Я хочу быть главным.

Его слова одновременно взволновали и напугали меня. Я не хотела командовать, но я не знала его. Даже притом, что я сильно желала его, я не была готова дать ему свободного господство над моим телом.

- Ты не будешь сожалеть об этом, - пообещал он. – Ты всегда можешь попросить меня остановиться, - продолжил он помещать легкие поцелуи вдоль моей шеи. – Только позволь мне взять контроль.

Я тихо кивнула, давай полное согласие, будучи неспособной высказать свои желания вслух. Эдвард взял мои руки и медленно повел в гостиную. Он остановился перед диваном, а затем отпустил меня.

- Встань на колени.

Я села на пол, когда он расстегивал свой пояс, и затрещала молния его ширинки. Он снял свои штаны и боксеры и присел на диван. Я попыталась не смотреть, я, правда, пыталась, но я не могла оторвать от него глаз. Он был таким… _толстым_. Он мог навредить мне с такой штукой. Внезапно моя штрафная отработка перестала быть такой уж прекрасной идеей.

- Подойди сюда.

Я подползла к нему, помещая себя между его коленями. Он захватил кромку моей рубашки и стянул ее через мою голову, оставляя меня в одном лифчике и юбке. Я потянулась и обернула руку вокруг его члена. Как только я это сделала, мне хотелось засмеяться. Или заплакать.

Во что я ввязалась?

- Хах-м-м, - произнес он, когда убрал в сторону мою руку. Хватая оба мои запястья, он потянул меня настолько близко к себе, насколько это только было возможно. Он приподнял бедра и зажал мои руки своими ногами. – Они тебе не пригодятся.

Было очевидно, что он хотел, чтобы я просто нахрен высосала его. Я нагнулась вперед и вылизала языком всю его длину. Когда я прошлась языком вокруг головки, он вознаградил меня стоном. Но все же он не позволил мне долгое время дразнить его. Его пальцы вцепились мне в волосы, и обеими руками он оттолкнул меня от себя.

Эдвард сам начал медленно управлять мною, отодвигая мою голову каждый раз, когда его член вступал в контакт с моей глоткой. Спустя несколько минут он начал продвигаться еще сильнее. Каждый нисходящий удар становился все глубже. С Эдвардом, ведущим мою голову, я поместила всю свою концентрацию на смягченное и устойчивое дыхание.

- Очень хорошо, - похвалил он, останавливаясь на полпути к моему рту. – Я буду держать тебя в подчинении. Хочу глубже.

Когда он снова направил меня, я попыталась захватить больше, именно так, как он и хотел. Но он не давал мне действовать самостоятельно, устойчиво отталкивая мою голову. Мое горло горело, когда он вышел из моего рта. Я попыталась оставаться спокойной, но не имея возможности вздохнуть, это плохо получалось. Узел книзу живота заставлял меня яростно биться в конвульсиях, и он отпустил мою голову.

Я откашлялась и прочистила горло, когда снова встала перед ним на колени, и он терпеливо ждал, давая мне отдышаться. Я встревожено подняла взгляд, боясь, что моя реакция разорвала наше соглашение. Выражение на его лице удивило меня. Он вообще не выглядел расстроенным. Было что-то, похожее на чистое счастье.

Он потянул меня к себе и вновь схватил за волосы. Другой рукой он схватил свой член и прижал его прямо к моим губам.

- Целуй.

Я повиновалась его команде, интенсивнее целуя и облизывая, но он продолжал двигать им. Он прикоснулся им к моей щеке, оставляя след предспермы. Он выругался несколько раз, прежде чем снова вернуть его в мой рот.

- Еще раз, - сказал он. – Полностью. Я хочу чувствовать твой нос, прижатый ко мне.

Я застонала. Его слова производили на меня такой эффект, который я даже никогда и не ожидала. Я была удивлена тем, как мое тело реагировала на все это. Все было против меня – мои руки, прижатые к его бедрам, то, как он управлял моей головой, его властные слова. Даже мое недостающее нижнее белье было против меня, что еще сильнее доказывала мое внезапное пробуждение между ног.

Глубоко вздохнув, я расслабила свое горло и всосала его так сильно, как только могла. Мое тело было готово встретить его. Теплая кожа коснулась моего лица, когда он держал его в подчинении, сгибая свои бедра, чтобы войти в меня глубже.

- Че-е-е-ерт! – громко выругался он. – Я хочу кончить, - он отклонил мою голову и начала делать короткие судорожные толчки. – Глотай каждую каплю.

Он вошел в мой рот, горячий и толстый. Я сглотнула столько, сколько смогла, но то, как он двигался, лишило меня возможности выполнить его требование. Я закашляла, так как он коснулся задней части моего горла.

Мы оба сильно задышали, как только он кончил. Эдвард приподнялся, освобождая мои руки. Я попыталась вытереть лицо, но он схватил мое запястье прежде, чем я сумела это сделать. Он сжал мой подбородок между большим и указательным пальцами и наклонил мою голову назад.

- Ты пропустила немного, - мрачно сказал он. Я собиралась принести извинения, но прежде, чем я сумела, он облизал мой подбородок и поцеловал меня. Я могла почувствовать его на своем языке. Теперь я точно могла понять, что он не испытывал неприязнь к собственной сперме. – Ты хорошо делаешь минет, - пробормотал он мне в губы.

- Эм-м, спасибо?

Эдвард засмеялся, когда потянул меня, чтобы я оказалась между его коленями. Я могла чувствовать его влагу, когда наши тела соприкоснулись. Это заставило меня покраснеть.

- Вау, - было все, что он сказал об этом. Он проходился пальцами по моим волосам, явно пытаясь установить там беспорядок, что он собственно и делал. Он улыбнулся и убрал пряди волос мне за уши. – Хочешь продолжить? – мягко спросил он.

Вот так вот. Я выполнила половину сделки. Я могла уйти прямо сейчас и никогда не оглядываться назад или продолжить и максимально использовать эту возможность.

Если быть совершенно честной самой с собой, то я не хотела останавливаться.

- А ты хочешь продолжить? – спросила я.

- Черт, да, - сказал он это так взволнованно, что я не могла не улыбнуться взамен. – Есть еще много вещей, которые я хочу проделать. Я даже еще близко не закончил с тобой.

**xxx**

Эдвард привел меня в свою спальню. Она определенно принадлежала одинокому парню. Посередине стояла кровать королевских размеров. И я не преувеличиваю. На нем находился темный плед и только две подушки и никаких излишеств. Я надеялась, что простыни были чистые.

- Все нормально? – подвергся он сомнению. Я кивнул, и он сложил одеяла. – Ложись на кровать.

Я поползла на середину кровати и легла на спину. Эдвард снял свою рубашку. Его расстегнутые джинсы спали на пол в процессе. Он сбросил их с ноги, затем склонился, чтобы снять с них ремень. Прогуливаясь к кровати, он залез на меня, поместив свои ноги по обе стороны от моих бедер.

Он начал дразнить меня с сосков через тонкую ткань лифчика. Они затвердели от его прикосновения. Он поместил свои ладони поверх моей груди, мягко сжимая. Я выгнула спину, облегчая ему задачу, чтобы снять лифчик. Он продолжал исследовать мою оголенную кожу, покатывая и сжимая соски. Я корчилась и дергалась, сгорая от нахлынувших чувств.

Однако, я хотела больше.

Эдвард резко остановился, и я вздохнула и в облегчении, и в тоске. Он свернул свой пояс на половину, а затем провел им по моей груди и животу – кожа на тех местах тут же покрылась мурашками. Я зашипела, когда он провел им по моим затвердевшим соскам.

- Протяни свои руки.

Я сделала так, как он сказал, но резко убрала их, когда он начал перекручивать пояс вокруг моих запястий. – Что ты делаешь?

- Связываю тебя, - ответил он.

- Нет, - я не позволю ему связать меня – какое, нахрен, связывание? – я не позволю Эдварду связать себя. Я даже _не знала_ его! Я не могла просто позволить себе быть беспомощной с незнакомцем и позволить ему делать все, что он только захочет… ведь правда?

Нет, я не могла.

Но, Боже, я так хотела.

- Я не собираюсь причинить тебе боль, - заявил он.

- Я знаю.

- Попроси меня остановиться, и я остановлюсь, - сказал он. – Но держу пари, ты не попросишь, - наклоняясь вперед, он поместил поцелуй позади моего уха. – Доверься мне.

Я растаяла под его натиском, когда Эдвард мягко поцеловал мою шею, путешествую по ней вверх и вниз. Он сел, и я тихо предложила ему свои руки. Он усмехнулся, когда обернул свой ремень вокруг моих запястий. Я нервно сглотнула, когда подняла руки над головой.

Вместо того, чтобы привязать меня к спинке кровати, как я ожидала, он просто защелкнул ремень и вложил разные концы мне в ладони. Он закрыл своими руками мои пальцы, бессловесно давая инструкцию держать концы ремня. Большая часть моего беспокойства исчезла, как только я поняла, что _фактически_ он не связывал меня, и что я могла легко высвободится, если бы захотела.

Что, согласно его размышлениям, я не сделала бы.

- И последняя вещь, - сказал он и встал. – Эта юбка сексуальна, но она должна исчезнуть, - он схватил кусок ткани и дернул его вниз по моим ногам. Внезапное обнажение заставило меня покраснеть. Эдвард нахмурился, когда я прижала колени друг к другу. – Раскрой ноги, - я раскрыла бедра, когда он подполз между моих ног, но этого не было достаточно. Помещая руку на каждое из колен, он раздвинул мои ноги столь широко, как только это было возможно. Я не была уверена, что было большим вторжением, мое тело, полностью выставленное на показ, или шок от резкого холодного воздуха, поражающего мою влажную кожу.

- Красавица, - застонал он. – Смотри, как ты уже готова для меня, - я задрожала, когда его руки прошлись по внутренней части бедер, останавливаясь только за тем, чтобы улучшить эффект от прикосновения. – Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, но сначала я хочу увидеть, насколько влажной я могу тебя сделать.

Я вздохнула, когда он вошел в меня двумя пальцами. Я выгнула спину, пытаясь получить больше трения. Он знал то, чего я хотела; это было очевидно по его ухмылке. – Что случилось, детка? Хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе здесь? – спросил он, поглаживая большим пальцем мой клитор. Я застонала и дернула бедрами. Он усмехнулся. – Подожди, у меня есть идея.

Держа свои пальцы на месте, Эдвард достал другой рукой до прикроватной тумбочки. Он вытащил оттуда прямоугольный объект и вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Мне потребовался момент, чтобы понять, что это был цифровой фотоаппарат.

- Ни за что, - сказала я, качая головой.

- Ты точно уверена? – спросил он, когда снова надавил своим большим пальцем на мой клитор. Я дернула бедрами, захныкав от его прикосновений. Он сделал несколько снимков, продолжая потирать меня.

- Что ты собираешься делать с ними? – я изо всех сил пыталась сформулировать полный вопрос. – Фото, я имею в виду.

- Ничего, - ответил он, встряхнув головой. – Они просто будут для меня, - он что-то сделал пальцами, что заставило меня приподняться на кровати. В этот момент я почувствовала, что не было ничего, в чем я могла бы отказать ему.

- Только не мое лицо.

Эдвард улыбнулся и поднял камеру. Она щелкнула, когда он сделал снимок. Я закрыла глаза и слегка наклонила голову назад, глубоко дыша. Его пальцы покинули мое тело, и он снова раздвинул мои ноги. Я услышала очередной щелчок, который сопровождался другим. Он дразнил меня, медленно поглаживая в то время, пока он делал фото. Мое сердцебиение ускоряло ритм каждый раз, когда я слышала этот небольшой шум затора. Это было так опасно и запретно, но мне нравился каждый момент этого.

- Я бы сказал, что ты наслаждаешься этим, - уверенно сказал он.

- М-м-хм-м, - пробормотала я в ответ. Не было никакого смысла отрицать это.

- Знаешь, это уже третий раз, когда ты сказала мне «нет» и затем передумала. И я просто смотрю на тебя, лежащую на моей кровати, влажную и готовую. Ты действительно теперь должна сказать мне «да».

- Хорошо, - на удивление я легко пошла на уступки.

- Кроме того, если бы ты не позволяла мне делать это, то ты никогда бы не познала, насколько сильно тебе нравится быть звездой, - Эдвард сделал очередное фото. – М-м-м, мне нравятся твои фото, когда ты оставляешь внутри себя два пальца. Это так горячо, почему ты остановилась только на двух?

Без предупреждения он вошел в меня тремя пальцами и начал работать вместо меня. Я вздрагивала каждый раз, когда он задевал мою чувствительную кожу. И это явно было не случайно. Я была уверена в этом. Он, казалось, точно знал, что делать, чтобы заставить мое тело извиваться перед ним.

- Вот так, - бормотал Эдвард – Мои пальцы, сладкие и влажные, - он слегка приостановил свои движения. Щелкнула камера. Я почувствовала более сильное давление, когда он вновь продолжил движения. Напрягшись, я дернула руки, что лежали связанные выше моей головы, и застонала. – Расслабься, - прошептал он. – Я еще больше.

Эдвард делал фото, разрешая мне таким образом немного отдышаться. Когда я сказала, что со мной все в порядке, он продолжал работать своими пальцами. Он переключался от медленных к быстрым толчкам, от глубоких к более мягким, постоянно приближая меня к краю блаженства. Я стонала и попросила, чтобы он позволил мне кончить.

Когда он резко отодвинулся, я хотела заплакать. Мое тело пульсировала в том месте, где раньше была его рука. Я почувствовала себя пустой. Это была самая сладкая пытка.

- Я не могу больше ждать, - грубо произнес он и быстро стянул с себя боксеры, приподнялся и встал между моими ногами. Достав до меня, он потерся своим членом о меня прежде, чем войти внутрь. Я почувствовала то, как он заполняет меня, и сжала ноги вокруг него, когда он начал двигаться.

- Дыши, - вновь прошептал он. Я вздохнула, осознав, что я перестала дышать. Он вырвал пояс из моих рук, освобождая их. – Держись за меня.

Я обернула руки вокруг плеч Эдварда. Что-то в его тихой просьбе заставило меня думать, что он в данный момент казался немного уязвимым. Я задумалась: при том, что даже если оставила контроль самой над собой, я все равно не должна радоваться тому, что он сейчас трахал меня. Он, вероятно, наслаждался бы моим добровольным участием.

Пройдясь рукой по его спине, я вонзила в нее ногти. Его толчки колебались, и он медленно постанывал. Я поцеловала его шею, облизывая пот с его кожи, а затем нежно закусила мочку его уха. Я чувствовала его теплое сбившееся дыхание на своем плече.

Эдвард поместил свою руку за мое колено и согнул ногу, прижав ее к моему плечу. Он выпрямил спину, заставляя себя входить глубже. Мы застонали еще громче, когда он погрузился в меня с возобновленным пылом. Поддерживая свой ритм, он отчаянно обернулся и засмотрелся на фотоаппарат, который лежал на краю кровати. Выругавшись, он снова посмотрел на меня и начал пристально наблюдать за тем, что наши тела движутся как единое целое.

- Я собираюсь кончить в тебя, - сказал он напряженным голосом. С несколькими глубокими толчками его тело задрожало, и он кончил в меня, когда достиг своей кульминации. Он тут же упал сверху меня, глубоко дыша, и вес его тела полностью прижал меня к кровати. Во всей своей жизни я никогда не чувствовала себя настолько беспомощной и сексуально неудовлетворенной в то же самое время.

- Эдвард, - умоляла я. – Пожалуйста.

Он вышел из меня и сел на свои колени. – Ползи на четвереньках, - указал он. Я сделала так, как он мне сказал, издавая жалобный стоны. Его рука оказалась на моей заднице быстро и неожиданно, оставляя резкое жало на ее месте. – Стой, - я почувствовала, как он поднялся с кровати, и услышала шаги, обозначающие, что он вышел их комнаты.

Я терпеливо его ожидала, и когда он вернулся, я обернулась через свое плечо, взглянув на него. – Не подглядывай, - его голос был игривым. Я посмотрела вниз на подушки перед собой и почувствовала, что он снова оказался на кровати.

- А теперь мне нужны фотографии, - сказал он, когда оказался позади меня. – Ты и твоя задница, выставленная к верху и ждущая меня, чтобы я делал все, что только захочу, - я услышала очередной щелчок фотоаппарата и пошевелила бедрами, показывая свое желание, чтобы он прикоснулся ко мне. Я почувствовала что-то влажное, стекающее вниз по внутренней части моей ноги, когда я пошевелилась. – Черт, ты выглядишь еще сексуальнее с моей спермой, вытекающей из тебя, - он поместил ладонь на мое бедро и втер теплую жидкость в мою кожу, а затем продвинул руку выше. Его пальцы снова вошли в меня, легонько меня смазывая. Я застонала и прижала к нему бедра.

- Сейчас, - пообещал он низким голосом. – Осталась еще одна вещь, которую я хочу проделать с тобой.

Я захныкала в расстройстве, когда он убрал пальцы. Он прошелся ими повыше, задевая чувствительную кожу между моими ягодицами. Я резко вдохнула, когда он оказал большее давление и начал поглаживать это место.

- Что ты делаешь? – ахнула я.

- Ты знаешь, что я делаю, - подразнил Эдвард, оказывая еще больше давления. – Ты снова собираешься сказать мне «нет»?

- Нет.

Он остановился.

- Нет, я имею в виду… я не говорю тебе «нет», - исправилась я.

Мое тело уступило ему дорогу, когда он вошел пальцем в тугой вход. Я почувствовала себя немного странно и необычно, но не могла отрицать, что небольшой части меня это понравилось. Я вздохнула, когда он начал приобретать медленный ритм, и он застонал, когда я отклонилась назад ему на встречу.

- Ты такая хорошая девочка, - похвала Эдварда заставила меня хотеть сделать все, что он только попросит. Я хотела быть хороша для него.

Сначала я была разочарована, когда его палец исчез с моего тела. Затем я почувствовала легкую хватку, когда он начал снова дразнить меня, и это что-то было холодным и гладким. Я поняла, что тогда он выходил из комнаты, чтобы взять смазку. Медленно он проник в меня на сей раз двумя пальцами. Я напряглась при его вторжении.

- Расслабься, детка, - проворковал он. – Ты так хороша, - другой рукой он начал потирать мой клитор, поглаживая и зажимая чувствительную кожу. Я вздохнула, неумышленно прижимаясь к нему, делая его вход все глубже. Он начал набираться темп, работая все энергичнее со всех сторон. После нескольких минут я поняла, что почти у края, и мои мышцы начали сокращаться. Как только я почти кончила, Эдвард убрал свои руки.

- Черт! – закричала я. – Пожалуйста!

- Люблю, когда ты умоляешь, - сказал он. Звук открывающейся бутылки с маслом снова поймал мое внимания, и мое тело запело в ожидании. – Я собираюсь заставить тебя кончить там сильно, но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты приняла мой член.

Что? _Там?_

- У тебя не получится, - усмехнулась я, чувствуя набегающую панику.

- У меня все получится.

- Эдвард, - прошептала я, страх и волнение смешались во мне, и в моем животе образовался небольшой узел.

- Надеюсь, ты будешь кричать мое имя, пока я буду трахать твою задницу, - его голос был хриплым. Я снова захныкала, когда беспокойство полностью накрыло меня. Мое дыхание сбилось, но я все продолжала напоминать себе, что должна расслабиться.

Эдвард прижал свой член ко мне. Он медленно начал входить, и я почувствовала комбинацию из удовольствия и боли. Он твердо схватил мои бедра, пока осторожно вводил себя. Я положила голову на подушку и крепко сжала ее в руках, пытаясь оставаться расслабленной.

- Еще чуть-чуть, – прошептал он. – Ты в порядке?

- Да, - шатко ответила я.

Эдвард наклонился вперед, продвигаясь вперед, пока его бедра не были прямиком прижаты к моим. Мы застонали в унисон, начиная медленно задыхаться. Собрав мои волосы в «конский хвостик», он резко дернул мою голову назад, вынуждая меня выгнуть спину. Он вошел почти полностью и остановился. Я застонала, когда услышала щелчок камеры еще раз. Он медленно… медленно двигался во мне, фотографируя при каждом толчке. К тому времени, когда он снова полностью вошел в меня, в моей голове был полный беспорядок.

- Очень хорошо, - застонал он. – Такая тугая, - он осторожно шевелил бедрами, и я продвигалась все ближе к нему с каждым новым толчком. – Хочешь кончить?

- Да!

- Умоляй, - я скривила свои губы. После всего, что я позволила ему делать со мной, он собирался заставить меня умолять? Эдвард сжал мои волосы еще крепче. – Умоляй, - повторил он.

Я отодвинула свое смущение на задний план. – Пожалуйста, Эдвард, - почти плакала я. – Пожалуйста!

- Пожалуйста что?

- Пожалуйста, заставь меня кончить.

- Хорошая девочка, - обернув свою руки вокруг моей груди, он подтянул меня на колени. Его другая рука оказалась на моих бедрах. Он продолжал свои движения, мягко поглаживая мой клитор. Не занимало много времени уступить его усилиям. Эдвард прижал меня к груди, и я выкрикнула его имя, когда оказалась на вершине блаженства.

Я только пережила свой оргазм, как Эдвард уложил меня вниз, прижимая грудью к кровати. Он вновь вошел в меня, его экстаз поразил его через считанные секунды. Он прижал меня, вжимая в матрац.

Как только послеоргазменное чувство прошло, я медленно начала осознавать, где я нахожусь. Я была голой, покрыта потом и другими жидкостями незнакомого мне человека. Он все еще был во мне – в очень интимной части меня. Я позволила ему очернить свое тело; доказательства нашей распущенности можно было узреть на кровати, прямо возле нас.

- Ты в порядке? – он поместил мягкий поцелуй в мое плечо.

- Не уверена, - ответила я. – Я должна идти.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась.

- Эдвард…

- Останься, - твердо сказал он. – По крайней мере, пока я точно не пойму, что с тобой действительно все в порядке. Я буду хорошо себя вести.

- Ты не знаешь значения этой фразы.

- Я нравлюсь тебе и такой, - подразнил он. – Да ладно тебе, по крайней мере, прими со мной душ. Ты не можешь уйти, как будто тебя полностью оттрахали… даже если так и есть, - я засмеялась, чувствуя себя намного легче, и позволила ему проводить себя в ванную.

**х****xx**

Оставшуюся часть ночи я провела в объятиях Эдварда. Не потребовалось много аргументов, чтобы убедить меня остаться. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, просто надуть губы, и я тут же сдалась. Я действительно не хотела возвращаться вниз, в свою квартиру. Я волновалась, что как только окажусь одна, то почувствую себя дешевой шлюхой.

Кроме того, я еще не могла уйти. У нас еще была одна вещь, которую нужно было обсудить.

Эдвард заснул легко и быстро. Для меня было труднее. Мой разум продолжал мучить меня, проигрывая в голове все те вещь, которыми мы тут с ним занимались, и пытался решить, было ли все это мудрым решением. В конце концов, я решила, что это не так сильно отличалось от простого перепиха. Я весело провела время, так, как и обещал мне Эдвард. Когда я, наконец, сумела уснуть именно с улыбкой на лице, я смогла легко принять все эти события.

Следующий утром я проснулась с чувством небольшой нелепости, но Эдвард непринужденно лежал рядом. – Ну, полагаю, нам еще нужно кое-что решить, прежде чем я уйду, - сказала я, когда мы лежали на кровати.

- Я уже принял решение.

- И?

Эдвард пожал плечами, когда вырисовывал незатейливый узор на моей оголенном животе. – Считай, ты полностью погасила свой счет.

- Серьезно? – не то, чтобы я не чувствовала, что _заслужила_, сделав все это, но я была честно удивлена, что он был готов списать все, что я должна была.

- Ты была прекрасна прошлой ночью, - признал он. – У меня никогда не было лучше.

- О, - только и произнесла я, будучи немного удивленной. – Спасибо тебе.

- Нет, спасибо_ тебе_.

Я оделась немного позже, и Эдвард проводил меня к двери. Я не хотела уходить, но я действительно не думала, что было уместно остаться при таких обстоятельствах. Мы быстро попрощались, и я вышла в коридор.

- О, Белла, и еще, - позвал меня Эдвард. Я обернулась и ждала , когда он продолжит. Его губы зло изогнулись. – Увидимся в следующем месяце.

И именно так он оставил меня. Стоящей у его закрытой двери, влажной и разгоряченной, не знающей, как я собиралась пережить эти следующие четыре недели.

. . .

_Не смей чувствовать себя плохо, даже если сможешь,  
>Потому что если не ты, это сделал бы кто-то другой.<em>

_Это просто – поверить мне.  
>Я покажу тебе такие удивительные вещи,<br>Я покажу тебе такие удивительные вещи,  
>Пока ты не станешь подобна мне.<em>

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Часть II<strong>

Следующие четыре недели прошли быстрее, чем я ожидала. Было такое чувство, что сейчас было самое время для того, чтобы поразмышлять над тем, что происходит между мной и Эдвардом. Благодаря ему – и огромному количеству работы за прошлый месяц – мне удалось оплатить большинство моих счетов. И пойдя против своих суждений, я все же купила себе мобильный телефон. Было почти достаточно денег на моем счету, чтобы я сумела выплатить чек за аренду на этот месяц. Если бы я правильно использовала свой семидневный льготный период кредитования,я была бы в состоянии заплатить Эдварду. Я должна была уже смириться с нашим соглашением, но я все еще не до конца понимала его условия.

Все же в жизни не всегда все так, как тебе этого хочется. Я пришла домой после очередной гулянки с друзьями и увидела записку, прилепленную к моей двери. Записка с двумя небольшими словами, написанными изящным почерком.

_Позвони мне._

С того момента я не могла спокойно уснуть. Я просто не могла отключить свой разум. То, что мы сделали, было правильно? Это было неправильно? Имело значение, что я хотела этого? Я хотела этого? Я была подавлена и боялась узнать, что это был плохой знак?

Неспособная просто лежать и ничего не делать, я схватила свой телефон с тумбочки. Я не хотела ждать до утра, и если честно я также трусила просто поговорить с ним по телефону. Я знала его номер наизусть при том, что я набирала его только однажды, и поэтому я набрала быстрое сообщение.

_Я получила твою записку. Что случилось?_

Было почти четыре утра, я была удивлена, когда получила немедленный ответ.

_Белла?_

_А кто еще может быть?_

Прямо после того, как я отправила сообщение, что-то упало внизу моего живота. Была хорошая возможность, что моя записка была не единственной, что он оставил.

_Никто. Мы собираемся в этом месяце?_

Я глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь очистить свой разум, прежде чем ответить. Я, должно быть, долго рассуждала над этим, потому что мой телефон начал звонить.

- Алло? – нерешительно ответила я.

- Почему ты не спишь? – Эдвард казался усталым, но я могла сказать, что он улыбался.

- Могу задать тот же вопрос.

- Трудно уснуть, когда такая красавица шлет мне сообщения.

Его комплимент заставил меня покраснеть. – Да ладно тебе. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я буду полагать, что ты спал? Ты ответил слишком быстро.

Эдвард вздохнул, а затем затих. Я собиралась спросить, был ли он еще здесь, когда он заговорил: - Я был занят, работая. Плохо спал в последнее время, - усталость была очевидна в его голосе. – Итак, - начал он после короткой паузы. – Увижу ли я тебя в этом месяце?

Если у меня и были какие-либо сомнения относительно очередного перепиха с Эдвардом, то они исчезли, как только он попросил меня увидеться с ним. Возможно, на это повлиял его обнадеживающий голос или это было чувство быть желанной. Независимо от того, что это было, я ответила без колебания. – Определенно. Я была бы только за.

- Хорошо. Как насчет сегодняшнего вечера?

- Прекрасно. Я не буду работать в течение следующих двух дней.

- Идеально. Тогда нет никакой причины, почему бы тебе не остаться на ночь.

- Полагаю, что нет, - проводить время с Эдвардом все еще странное чувство для меня, особенно потому что мы жили только с разницей в четыре этажа, но я не собиралась спорить. Он уже итак был достаточно великодушен.

- Увидимся… в восемь?

- Отлично.

- Не могу дождаться. Сладких снов, красавица.

- Да, сладких снов.

**х****xx**

Эдвард не потратил впустую времени, затаскивая меня из коридора в квартиру прямо в свои объятия. – Ты хорошо пахнешь, - пробормотал он мне в шею. Его руки прошлись вниз по моей спине и сжали мой зад. – И на ощупь ты прекрасна, - я захихикала и игриво стукнула его. – Могу я тебе что-нибудь предложить?

- Нет, спасибо.

Его глаза с жадностью оглядели мое тело, но он нахмурился, когда они достигли моих ног. – Милые тапочки, - сказал он с сарказмом.

Я пожала плечами. Да, у тапочек были и уши, и усы, но они были удобные. – Я на ногах весь день. Иногда хорошо не носить обувь.

- Сними их.

Я вытащила ноги из тапочек и пнула их в сторону. Эдвард стянул мою рубашку и бросил ее на пол. Мой лифчик и джинсы быстро добавили к груде остальных вещей.

- Так намного лучше, - Эдвард повернул меня и притянул к себе так, что моя спина была прижата к его груди. – Ты понятия не имеешь, как сильно ты нужна мне сегодня вечером, - он низко пустил руку, дразня меня, двигая пальцами под поясом моих трусиков. – Тебе понравился наш прошлый способ?

- Да, - застенчиво ответила я.

- Ты позволишь мне проделать все снова? – его руки прошлись по моей груди, и он мягко ее сжал.

Я думала о нашем первом разе, когда он попросил меня быть главным. Это раздражало меня и немного пугало, но когда я смирилась, оказалось, что это даже очень ничего. Ожидание того, что он запланировал сегодня вечером, очень и очень сильно интриговало меня. – Угу.

- Хорошая девочка, - Эдвард опустил голову и поместил поцелуй в мое голое плечо. – Я купил для тебя кое-что.

- Что? – спросила я, немного удивленная. – Ты не должен был покупать мне всякие вещи.

- Почему нет?

- Потому что я не…

Что, шлюха? Я внутренне поежилась.

- Успокойся, ты даже не знаешь, что это. Держу пари, тебе понравится, - улыбнулся он. Я не хотела подвергать сомнению свои нравы, поэтому ничего не сказала. – Почему бы тебе не подождать на моей кровати? Я буду там через несколько минут, - он погладил мой зад и дал небольшой толчок к его спальне.

Комната в значительной степени была такой же, как и в прошлый раз. Не знаю, почему я ожидала, что она будет чем-то отличаться. Я заползла на кровать и натянула на себя одеяло.

Эдвард вошел в комнату несколько минут спустя и улыбнулся, когда увидел меня, свернувшуюся на его кровати.

- Удобно? – спросил он. Я кивнула и довольно замурлыкала. Мои глаза осмотрели его тело, и я заметила, что он держал что-то за спиной. – Закрой глаза, - я заколебалась, а затем сделала то, что мне сказали. Кровать опустилась, когда он сел рядом со мной. Я подскочила, когда почувствовала шелковистое прикосновение к своему лицу. Он завязал мне глаза. – Нормально? – спросил он, как только повязка оказалась на месте.

- Да.

- Сядь, - я села, как только он попросил. Я почувствовала, что он уложил подушки в кучу, а затем сел позади меня. Он обернул руки вокруг моей груди, и я прислонилась к нему. Его руки пошли вниз. Он зацепил пальцы за кромку моих трусиков. Когда я подняла бедра, он стянул их с меня.

Я почувствовала себя странно от того, что была абсолютно голой в то время, когда он был все еще полностью одет. Я не возражала, когда он отодвинул с меня одеяло. Он схватил мои колени и выдвинул ноги, чуточку меня отодвигая.

- Сегодня ночью сначала леди.

Он двинул руки по моему телу и начал играть с моей грудью, пощипывая и сжимая соски. Думаю, ему нравилось заставлять меня корчиться, потому что я чувствовала, как он становился твердым каждый раз, как делал это. Было удивительно, как легко его прикосновение заставило меня возбудиться. Я сжала ноги, пытаясь создать некое трение.

- Раскрой ноги, - потребовал Эдвард. Я зашипела сквозь зубы, когда он вновь прижал меня, и мои колени быстро упали в сторону. – Намного лучше.

Он подсунул одну руку между моими ногами и начал слегка ласкать меня. Он, казалось, точно знал, где я хотела, чтобы он прикоснулся, к моей тревоге он был очень в хорош в поиске этих мест. Я пошевелила бедрами, но он остановил меня рукой. Я пожаловалась, а он мягко засмеялся мне на ухо.

- Немного жадная сегодня ночью?

Я почувствовала, как мое тело вспыхнуло. Я хотела этого, и он знал это.

- Ты собираешься быть хорошей девочкой и делать все, как я говорю?

- Да, - прошептала я.

- Ты уверена в этом?

- Угу.

Эдвард убрал руку из-за моих ног, и я захныкала. Он захватил пальцами оба моих соска и покрутил. Сильно. Сильнее. Еще сильнее. – Ах, - почти заплакала я. Он не отпускал. – Оу!

- Ноги, - его голос был низкий и хриплый. Я опустила раскрытые ноги, и он немедленно применил свою власть в дело. Я ахнула от облегчения. – Пусть они будут раскрытыми, - прошептал он мне на ухо. – Если ты не умеешь вести себя, я свяжу тебя.

Точно подмечено, мистер Каллен.

Его руки спустились куда-то назад. Я сгорала от ожидания, потому что понятия не имела, что он делал. Ожидание обивало меня! Он прижался бедрами к моей заднице, и я почувствовала его твердость.

Я была почти готова, что аж подскочила, когда тихое гудение заполнило комнату.

_Вибратор_! Не верю. Эдвард поместил его между моими ногами, заставляя меня застонать.

- Видишь? Я ведь говорил, что тебе понравится, - он был доволен собой. Это я могла сказать точно. Фактически я также была вполне довольна им. Особенно, когда он твердо прижал его к моему клитору. Это не заняло у меня много времени, чтобы узнать, что Эдвард любил дразнить меня. Он продолжал водить им из стороны в сторону, а затем отодвигал игрушку. Много раз.

- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, - умоляла я.

- Пожалуйста что? – он снова воспользовался прежней уловкой. Я неудовлетворенно застонала. – Скоро, я обещаю. Дай мне немного позабавиться, - он прижался ко мне своими бедрами, доказывая, насколько наслаждался этим.

- Больше, - задыхалась я. – Внутри, - я была так близко. Мое тело дрожало, и я чувствовала себя абсолютно неконтролируемой.

- Как бы я ни хотел трахнуть тебя этой вещицей, но мой член будет первым в тебе этой ночью, - Эдвард прижал вибратор туда, куда я и хотела. – Поэтому ты должна стать готовой и влажной для меня.

Его руки были моим уничтожением. Я полностью расслабилась в его руках, как только мой оргазм нахлынул на меня. Эдвард крепко держал меня в своих руках, не позволяя дергаться. Выключив вибратор, он положил его на кровать рядом с нами и обнял меня другой рукой.

- Все хорошо? – спросил он, казалось бы, почти неуверенным голосом.

Мой мозг все еще не работал, поэтому я сказала то, что смогла лучше всего. – Да.

Эдвард выскользнул из-за меня, и я упала на его кровать. Я услышала шелест ткани, когда он, по-видимому, раздевался. Он залез на кровать и навис надо мной, медленно снимая с моих глаз повязку. Комната была слабо освещена, поэтому мне было легко приспособиться к такому свету. Я видела, как Эдвард находился надо мной, он оседлал меня, усевшись на талию. Он действительно был красив в обнаженном виде. Моя память не воздала ему должное.

Он наклонялся вперед, пока его член не достиг моего рта.

- Пробуй, - приказал он. Я облизала губы и затем всосала кончик. – Черт, - он расслабился, прижав мои руки к моему телу, и положил свой член на мою грудь. Его руки прикоснулись к моим грудям и сдвинули их вместе.

- Что ты делаешь? – спросила я. Глупый вопрос. Это было очевидно.

Эдвард ухмыльнулся. – Я собираюсь трахнуть твои сиськи, а потом кончить на твое симпатичненькое личико.

Жар тут же начал распространяться по всему моему телу. Я не могла поверить, что он использовал меня таким образом. Что еще удивительнее я не могла поверить, что наслаждаюсь этим. Впервые я чувствовал себя по-настоящему беспомощной. Мои руки были недвижимы, а вес его тела давил на меня. Он массировал мою грудь, сжимая и быстро толкая.

- Открой, - потребовал он. – И не глотай, пока я не скажу тебе. Я хочу увидеть свою сперму в твоем рту.

Я повиновалась и открыла рот. Эдвард застонал, его пальцы остались на моей груди, когда он кончил. Я должна отдать ему должное – он был метким. Первые выстрелы попали прямо в мой рот. Он также попал мне на щеку, подбородок и оставил след на моей груди. Он посмотрел на меня с жаждой, заполонившей его глаза. Я терпеливо ждала, в то время как его взгляд задержался на моем рте.

- Ты выглядишь так настолько сексуально, - пробормотал он. – Глотай, - я сделала, как он мне сказал, быстро все глотая. Медленно он прошелся двумя пальцами по моему телу, оставляя след спермы на моей груди и шее, и поместил их на мои губы. – Ты немного упустила, детка, - сказал он прежде, чем засунуть свои пальцы мне в рот. Я обсосала их, пока не удостоверилась, что они были чисты, затем он повторил действие с остальной частью спермы, что осталась на моем теле. – Кода будешь готова позволить мне сделать фото твоего лица, мы сделаем это снова.

- Хорошо, - легко согласилась я, потому что, если честно, не было ничего, что я не могла с ним делать сейчас.

Эдвард сел на колени и наклонился вперед, держась руками за спинку кровати. – Сделай меня твердым, чтобы я мог трахнуть себя должным образом, - он опустил свой член на мои губы, и я взяла его в рот. Я попыталась не смеяться. Я, правда, пыталась, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. – Что смешного? – он казался оскорбленным, но когда я посмотрела на него, он улыбался.

- Ничего.

- Ты не можешь просто смеяться, когда мой член в твоем рту, и говорить почему, - сказал он. – Подожди, я хочу знать почему?

- Все не так плохо, - быстро ответила я.

Его улыбка моментально исчезла. – Скажи мне, - спокойно произнес он.

- Просто… я не знаю, - смущенно проговорила я. – Мягкие члены забавны.

Эдвард фыркнул, когда на его лицо нахлынуло облегчение. – Серьезно, Белла? Мягкие _пенисы_? – он взял меня за затылок и пихнул себя назад в мой рот. Он начал удлиняться, но был все еще довольно гибким. Я снова хихикнула. – Ты не будешь смеяться, когда ты поперхнешься моим пенисом.

После серьезного тона Эдварда и использования слова «пенис», я действительно начала смеяться. Он был достаточно тверд и теперь касался задней части моего горла, и я кашлянула, когда он сильно ткнулся в мое горло.

- Если ты не можешь прекратить смеяться, тогда я в следующий раз куплю кляп.

Мои глаза широко раскрылись, когда я смерила его взглядом. – Не купишь, - пробормотала я, всасывая его член.

- С чего бы это? – спросил Эдвард, когда вышел из моего рта.

- Ты... – он толкнул член назад в мой рот, прерывая меня.

- Ох, но я бы купил, - сказал он, дразня меня. – Есть много видов грязных вещичек, которые я хочу проделать с тобой, - усмехнулся он, не потрудившись скрыть свою забаву. Я не могла ответить, когда он полностью вошел своим членом мне в глотку. Эдвард отступил, когда я начала кашлять. – Я хотел бы наблюдать за тем, как ты давишься моим членом всю ночь напролет, но я надеялся трахать тебя весь день, - он скатился с меня и лег на спину. – Продолжай.

Команда Эдварда застала меня врасплох. От наших предыдущих событий я не ожидала, что он даст мне позицию контроля. Я перекинул ногу через его бедро. Он вцепился пальцами в мои бедра. Я только примостилась, как он резко прижал меня к себе и вошел в меня. Я прикусила губу, чтобы удержаться от стона, когда мое тело оказалось точно прижато к его.

- Ты в порядке? – Эдвард дал мне момент, чтобы ответить, и когда я ничего не сказала, он приподнял меня и снова уложил на себя. На сей раз я не могла сдержаться от вскрика. Это причиняло боль, но в то же самое время я чувствовала себя хорошо. – Мне нравится, что я могу быть с тобой грубым, - сказал он. Он переместил свою власть на меня, заставляя мою плоть сжаться вокруг его члена. Его пальцы, похоже, оставят синяки. Он приподнял мои бедра и вошел еще глубже, пока не оказался полностью во мне. – Тебе это тоже нравится, не так ли?

- Да, - выдохнула я.

- Хорошо, - он вошел в меня сильнее и начал приподнимать и опускать меня в устойчивом темпе. – Потому что ты будешь чувствовать меня и завтра.

- В прошлый раз я чувствовала тебя в себе все выходные, - признала я.

- Давай сделаем так, чтобы это длилось неделю, - Эдвард взял пряди моих волос и дернул вниз. Он поцеловал мои губы, а затем перешел на шею. – Я хочу отметить тебя, - сказал он. Я не возразила, и он поместил свои зубы на мою шею и укусил – не очень сильно, чтобы прокусить кожу, но достаточно, чтобы оставить след. В моей голове пронеслась мимолетная мысль, что, возможно, это не было хорошей идеей, но когда он всосал мою кожу между губами, мне было плевать.

Эдвард схватил мою задницу одной рукой и умерил темп. Сначала я подумала, что он был близок к краю, но потом я почувствовала что-то прохладное и пластмассовое между ягодицами. Я оторвала шею от его рта и посмотрела на него. Его глаза были полузакрыты, и он прерывисто дышал. Плотно сглотнув, он всунул наконечник вибратора в меня.

- Эдвард?

- Позволь мне, - его голос был тихим и напряженным. – Пожалуйста, - он ввел игрушку немного глубже. Она была относительно тонкой, но с его членом во мне, казалось, вибратор был огромен. Быть заполненной полностью было тем, что я никогда не испытывала прежде.

- Смазка? – немного начала паниковать я.

Эдвард замер. – Больно?

- Нет, - быстро ответила я. – Но я не хочу, чтобы было больно.

- Давай попробуем без, - скал он. – Я не собираюсь тебя трахать с этим. Я просто хочу почувствовать это в твоей заднице, - я кивнула, и он продолжил заполнять меня. – Скажи мне, если это будет слишком, хорошо?

- Хорошо, – согласилась я.

Эдвард легко толкнул меня в плечо. – Сядь, - я села на колени, и он сел со мной, одна рука все еще обвивалась вокруг меня, чтобы держать вибратор твердо на месте, а другая рука поддерживала его. – Оседлай меня.

Я начала осторожно двигаться, не привыкшая к тому, чтобы быть сверху или когда оба отверстия заполнены. После нескольких минут необычное чувство уступило удовольствию. Я набирала темп, обнимая Эдвард за шею для поддержки. Он спокойно застонал и прижал голову к моему плечу.

- Черт, это делает тебя узкой, - прошептал он. – Ты так хороша, - я как раз собиралась сказать ему, как хорошо его чувствовать, когда я достигла края.

Каждая мысль в моей голове испарилась, когда все мое тело затряслось в конвульсиях. Я не могла вымолвить и слова. Я упала на его грудь, неспособная больше поддерживать себя. Эдвард сбросил нас на кровать и быстро прошелся своей свободной рукой между нами, заставив меня кончить в течение секунд. Потребовалось только несколько толчков, чтобы он смог кончить.

Когда мы закончили, мы лежали на кровати, тяжело дыша и обтекая потом. Эдвард свободно держал меня в своих объятиях, медленно поглаживая мои волосы и вырисовывая узоры на моей спине.

Если я когда-либо еще могла сомневаться, что Эдвард хорош в постели, то сейчас у меня не было для этого повода. Да, он хорош. Очень и очень хорош.

- Вау, - сказала я наконец. Эдвард ответил мне усмешкой. Я встала и покачнулась, когда оказалась на ногах.

- Ты была чудесна этой ночью, - пробормотал он.

Я покраснела, потому что не была уверена, почему его похвала смутила меня. – Я ведь ничего не сделала.

Эдвард пожал плечами, когда сел. – Достаточно того, что ты позволяешь мне делать с тобой все, что угодно.

Как и в прошлый раз, посторгазменная атмосфера заставляла меня чувствоваться себя некомфортно. Я не была уверена, что заставляло меня делать все, что он скажет. Наша договоренность? Или того хотела я сама? Я хотела избежать платы за квартиру и отдала свое тело этому человеку. А сейчас что?

- Ты в порядке? – спросил он с хмурым взглядом. Мой дискомфорт, должно быть, отчетливо читался на моем лице.

- Да, - ответила я, симулируя уверенность. Я не собиралась позволять этому влезать ко мне в голову. Независимо от того, какими были мои решения, я не собиралась жалеть о них.

- Полотенца на тумбочке в ванной, если ты хочешь вымыться перед сном.

- Ох, - конечно, он все еще настаивает на том, чтобы я осталась. – Это действительно не так обходимо. Я живу только несколькими этажами ниже.

- Ты должна остаться, - его голос был авторитетный и не оставлял никакого места для аргументов. Я действительно была не в настроении.

- Послушай, Эдвард, - серьезно сказала я. – Я – взрослая девочка, ладно? Я понимаю природу нашей… _договоренности_. Мы – взрослые. Это просто секс, - я оглянулась в комнате, ища свою одежду, тут же вспомнив, что она осталась где-то у выхода. Я не хотела искать свое нижнее белье; пусть добавить его к себе в коллекцию. – Мне не нужно проводить с тобой ночь или спать в крепких объятиях, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо от всего этого, - я повернулась к двери, но его следующие слова остановили меня на полпути.

- Может, мне нужно.

Я посмотрела на него, пытаясь выяснить, пытался ли он просто манипулировать мной, чтобы выиграть спор, но я ничего не смогла увидеть в его глазах кроме искренности.

- Это заставило бы меня чувствовать себя лучше, если бы ты провела со мной ночь. Пожалуйста, - спокойно добавил он.

Очевидно, моя неспособность отказать ему простиралась и вне секса, потому что я вернулась назад к кровати.

- Хорошо, - согласилась я. – Я останусь.


End file.
